


Second Best

by jenjen92



Series: Second Best [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Rejection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kagami had his confession rejected by Kuroko and Kise broke up with Aomine, Touou's ace had a strange proposition for him. 'A relationship without the relationship' Aomine put it, which Kagami thought was a stupid idea. Yet, he somehow found himself going with it anyway.<br/>Will this new situation work out between them, become something more, or will emotions or past relationships get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I am very flattered by your feelings Kagami-kun, but I am afraid I have to apologise." Kuroko's soft voice rang through the school yard, "I can not return them. I am actually straight."

"Oh, well shit." Kagami cursed, unable to look his friend in the eye, "I have just made everything awkward between us, haven't I?"

"No." Kuroko shook his head, and the read head could see sincerity in his blue eyes and small smile, "I am glad you told me Kagami-kun, this doesn't change anything in our friendship."

Kuroko held out his fist with an expectant look. Kagami managed to stretch his mouth into a grin that didn't belong there and met his fist with his own, wishing the concrete he was standing in would swallow him up whole.

 

* * *

"Tetsu is straight? Fuck, Kagami I didn't see that one coming." Aomine half snorted, as he stuffed his face with crisps as he spread himself out across the red-head's sofa.

"It's the last time I ever listen to you, Ahomine."Kagami growled, pushing the tanned male to the side so he could squeeze next to him, "you said that you were '99% certain' that Kuroko would accept my confession. Now I just made a dick out of myself."

"That still left me with a 1% leeway." Aomine shrugged, taking a huge sip of cola, "Now shut it. The game is starting."

Over the past few months Kagami had began a perhaps unlikely friendship with Aomine, probably mostly due to his cooking skills and his access to American sports channels on his television. When a big NBA game was being broadcast the tanned male always seemed to turn up at his door without a word of warning, and raided both his personal space and his kitchen.

"I really should have just stayed quiet." Kagami muttered to himself as the game progressed on the television.

"God, your not _still_ talking about Tetsu, are you?" Aomine groaned. Kagami shot him a glare.

"I can't help it!" He half yelled, "My feelings for Kuroko won't just go away after rejection. I feel like shit right now Aomine, don't you get that?"

"No, not really."

"Bastard. It's alright for you. You are in a relationship with Kise. Acting all loved up all the damn time."

"I'm not."

Kagami paused, turning to face Aomine in confusion who was still scoffing the snacks that were arranged on the coffee table in front of him without a single change in his facial expression.

"What did you say, Aho?"

"You heard me, I am not in a relationship with Kise. Not anymore." Aomine said with a shrug, but Kagami was sure he could hear something else behind his words.

"That's...rough man. What happened?" Kagami asked, his own heartbreak momentarily forgotten.

"Kise dumped me. Nothing more to say."

"Do you know why?"

"No." Aomine stated firmly, although Kagami was sure that was a lie but did not want to pry any further. "Who cares about that blonde pretty boy anyway?"

_'Him, very clearly.'_ Kagami thought, rolling his eyes. Aomine was very transparent, and although he was trying to hide it the break up was definitely weighing on his mind. Yet he did not know how to approach that with him, so they both continued to watch the game without another word being spoken, the only sound being the crunch of their snacks.

"Oi, Kagami." Aomine's deep voice cut through the silence during the fourth quarter of the game, "I've just thought of something good."

"Huh?" Kagami replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You are single. I am single." The tanned male continued, finally getting Kagami's attention. He did not like where this seemed to be heading, "Let's get together."

"...Haah!?"

"Let's get together. Why not? You're pretty hot." Aomine said in a casual tone which only made Kagami feel even more riled up.

"You are fucking insane!" Kagami said waving his arms dramatically, "As if I would agree to do something like that. I don't like you in that way, you bastard. I barely like you at all."

"I don't like you in that way either."

"Then why-"

"Do I need to lay it down for you, Bakagami." Aomine sighed, pushing his snacks aside and turning to face Kagami in his almost glowing red eyes. "You wanted a relationship with Tetsu. He rejected you so you need something to get over that with. I wanted...well, I...I am free now too so I need someone to...have some fun with."

"Like a friends with benefits situation?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck no." Kagami said without a moments hesitation, and turned back to the basketball game which was now beginning to reach it's climax.

"Okay, okay. Forget that." Aomine said, holding his hands out defensively, "didn't realise you were such a romantic. How about, more of a relationship without a relationship situation?"

"What does that even fucking _mean_?" Kagami sighed, beginning to get annoyed.

"I mean, we can have the dates, cuddling, kissing and whatever more your virgin ass is willing to do without all of the other emotional crap that comes with relationships. No jealously, no tears, no fucking sappy words. If either of us fall for someone else, that's fine. We will just be enjoying ourselves." Aomine stated as though he was reading from a rule book, "And definitely no falling in love."

"You don't need to worry about that." Kagami said dryly.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"No."

Kagami almost believed that Aomine had forgotten his ridiculous proposition as he began to tidy up all of the leftovers from their food. The other male remained on the sofa, listening to the after game commentary, straining his eyes at the screen as though that would make him able to understand the English words better. Usually he just asked Kagami to translate, but this time he allowed him to wash the dishes in peace. At least, he thought.

"Kagami. Get here."

Turning around, Aomine was sat with his legs stretched out length ways across the sofa, arms opened wide. Kagami simply rolled his eyes and continued washing up.

"Oi, I am not like this for the good of my fucking health. Get here."

"Like hell I will."

"Just _try_ it." Aomine half pleaded, the red-head not sure why he sounded so desperate. "I will convert you. I am not as rough as you think."

Kagami snorted.

"You're not Kuroko."

"Oh, is that the problem? You would rather hold than be held? I can deal with that."

"No! I mean, you. Are. Not. Kuroko. Or anyone else I want to do that sort of thing with."

_"_ We both have blue hair, though." Aomine said, in such a borderline innocent way, or at least as innocent as the tanned male's deep voice could sound that Kagami almost laughed out loud despite hating the conversation that they were currently having.

"If I go over there and try... _that_ will you promise to then let this whole damn thing go?"

"Yeah." Aomine said almost too quickly, his face spread in a wide grin.

"Fine. Just once then, okay?"

Drying his hands on his sweatpants, Kagami took a few tentative steps towards Aomine before deciding he might as well get it over with.Before he knew it, he was practically sitting upon the tanned male's lap, his body stiffening as muscular arms wrapped securely around him.

"No need to be so tense, god." Aomine said in a voice that was softer than the words he spoke, "I'm not going to attack you."

Kagami nodded, and tried to relax into the feeling of being wrapped in Aomine. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt _good._ His whole body felt warm, and he could feel the rising and falling of Aomine's chest against his back, the steady rhythm almost comforting. Kagami had a sudden thought that he could easily fall asleep like this. Soon he felt a hand gently and lightly comb through his hair, the sensation creating small shivers along his spine. Did Aomine always have this sweeter side? Kagami could not ignore the fact that he wanted to find out more.

"So...a relationship without the relationship?"

"Mm, have I converted you?"

Kagami could hear the smug grin in Aomine's reply.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Aomine asked, stopping the caress of Kagami's hair.

"Nothing..." Kagami sighed, taking a deep breath, "Okay. Let's do it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I have been a very busy writer recently! I hate to see what happens to my new found creative flow when work starts back again, it is very depressing to think about it!  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I just LOVE writing Aokaga, so I hope that you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Chapter Two

A week had passed since Aomine had proposed their 'relationship without the relationship' agreement, and Kagami was still not sure what the hell that meant. But what he did know, was that he could not get enough of the feeling of being in Aomine's arms. Which was not a thought he ever thought he would have. Touou's ace was the same as ever with his rough words and actions, and that was something Kagami would never want to change about him, but he was slowly letting a more gentle side creep though. Yet the more time he spent with Aomine like that, the more Kagami wondered what it would be held by Kuroko. Or to hold him. He wouldn't feel the same as Aomine, that was for sure. They were built completely differently for a start, and-

"Oi, are you thinking about Kuroko again?"

Aomine's deep voice cut through Kagami's thoughts and snapped him back into reality. The pair were again in the red-head's apartment, curled up together on the sofa watching an American blockbuster. Kagami's head was resting on the crook of Aomine's shoulder, as the tanned male had an arm wrapped securely around his waist keeping him in close to him. Kagami did not really want to reply, but swallowed those thoughts.

"Why? I thought you said jealously was banned." He said jokingly.

"I'm not jealous, asshole." Aomine grunted in reply but gently pulled his waist in tighter, "just that the whole point of me doing this in the first place was to help you forget him."

"Was it, though?" Kagami raised a forked eyebrow, "it's not the only reason and I know it. I'm not that dumb."

"Stop pretending to know shit that you don't."

"Then care to enlighten me, Aho?"

"There's nothing to say." Aomine said firmly in a way that said the conversation was over, "Anyway, why don't you just close your eyes and pretend I'm Kuroko. I really don't give a shit if you do that."

"Is that what you do to me? Pretend that you're holding Kise and stroking his blonde hair?"

Kagami was not thinking when the words came out, nor did he realise he had overstepped the mark until he felt the hands that were tracing small circles on his hips stop. He lifted his head from Aomine's shoulder to see the tanned male with a surprisingly blank expression, his eyes distant and almost sad. He was not over his feelings for Kise, that was obvious for Kagami to see no matter how much he denied the model ever meant anything to him. This 'relationship' situation was clearly more for Aomine's benefit rather than his, although Kagami was not certain what benefit it was he was getting from it. He was no Kise, after all.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just kidding." Kagami tried slowly, "Aomine?"

The red-head's voice seemed to suddenly snap Aomine back into action, and he turned his head to lock his dark blue eyes with his.

"Kiss me."

"What the hell?"

"I said, kiss me Kagami. Just shut up and do it."

"Wait there!" Kagami said quickly, suddenly feeling flustered and his face turned as hot as if he had just ran for a mile, "cuddling is one thing, okay. But kissing..."

"It's just a _kiss_ , god Kagami." Aomine said raising his voice, the patience he seemed to have before vanished, and a look of hunger taking him over, "It's not like I'm asking to put my dick in your mouth. You agreed to this. It's not your first kiss, is it?"

"No..." Kagami muttered, "Alex..."

"Who- oh. That American with the big tits? Doesn't count. I'm jealous, though. Those tits are huge." Aomine swivelled his body so that he was directly facing Kagami and took both of his hands in his, the hunger in his eyes still present. "Close your eyes."

Kagami knew what would happen if he closed his eyes. He didn't want to do it, didn't want to cross that blurry barrier between sort-of friends and sort-of lovers despite already agreeing to do so. Yet something in Aomine's deep toned voice always made the red-head follow it's instructions. So he closed his eyes and waited.

No sparks flew when Kagami felt a warm pair of lips envelope his. Neither did butterflies erupt in his stomach when he felt ball-worn hands cup the sides of his cheeks to deepen the kiss. But he did feel Aomine. He felt him in the way he began to stroke his cheek gently as he pushed his tongue into Kagami's mouth and began to tangle it with his own, causing him to let out an involuntary whine. He felt Aomine as he was suddenly pulled on to his lap, their kiss becoming more fierce as they moaned into each others mouths, Kagami wrapping his legs around him and grabbing fist fulls of short, navy hair.

Eventually they pulled apart, Kagami's breaths coming in short, sharp pants. He shuffled off Aomine's lap face flushed, feeling both embarrassed and horrified that he let himself get so _into it_. Kagami looked over at Aomine. His face was twisted into a weird smile as he let out a short laugh.

"I was right," Aomine said, shaking his head with the same strange smile, "it's different."

 

* * *

 

Kagami never found out what exactly was different, but he could guess in the way Aomine's whole demeanour changed every time he even mentioned Kise's name in passing. Yet despite this, their days passed in a flurry of cuddles, kisses and for Kagami; regrets. Aomine's idea was to only take the _good_ parts of a relationship for them to both have some fun, but he had never felt so used. With every light kiss, Kagami knew Aomine was imagining him as someone else. Every time he was pulled into a tight embrace he knew his body was simply a tool to comfort Aomine's own loneliness, for that must be the reason why he was doing it. Kagami hated it, he hated him. He hated how he always ran into those arms each time he was called. Maybe, he too was using Aomine after all in the same way.

"Kagami-kun, I have something I need to say." Kuroko said in a surprisingly serious tone one evening, as the pair were eating in Maji Burger. They had not hanged out together for a short while, admittedly because Kagami was avoiding doing so, but unusually Kuroko had invited him out for burgers and shakes after practice.

"Sure, what is it?" Kagami shrugged, continuing to devour his meal.

"I have a girlfriend."

Kagami froze as blue eyes stared emotionless straight through him. A girlfriend. He couldn't breathe. The burger he had just swallowed felt as though it was stuck in his throat.

"I wanted Kagami-kun to be the first to know. Is it okay?"

"H-huh, yeah of course!" Kagami stuttered, trying his best to force his face into a wide smile, "That's brilliant! Congratulations bro. Do I know her?"

"Thank you." Kuroko said taking a sip of his milkshake, his expression seeming unconvinced. "No, you don't know her. I would like to introduce you, though. Of course as well I won't stop going to practice or spending time with you."

"You don't need to say that, idiot. I know."

He managed to keep it together until he got back to his apartment, his hand shaking so much that turning the key in the lock took longer than he should have done. Without turning on the lights he headed straight to his bedroom despite the apartment being empty, and collapsed onto his bed letting out a loud sob. Kagami rarely cried. In fact, he could not even remember the last time he did. He was not one to get emotional, so why was the fact that Kuroko had a girlfriend causing him to have a reaction like this? It was not even as though he had a chance himself, as Kuroko was straight, and he could not change another's sexuality. Yet when the tears started falling they wouldn't stop. Kagami had no choice but to ride them out, letting them fall into his pillow.

He had stopped crying when Kagami felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The light from the screen lit up the room as he checked his message, letting out a deep sigh when he saw who it was from.

_Aomine: Are you free?_

 

_Me: You don't wanna come over tonight._

 

_Aomine: Why not, dickhead?_

 

_Me: Kuroko got a girlfriend. I feel shit._

Kagami assumed that his message would be the end of it. Aomine did not send a reply, and why would he? Their agreement was for only the happy parts of a relationship without any of the strain of a real one, tears explicitly stated as banned. So he was surprised when he heard a familiar pounding on the door half an hour later. Only one person knocked like that. Quickly straightening his clothes and turning on the lights Kagami rushed to the door opening it to find Aomine, a scowl on his face as he barged past him into his living room.

"Your eyes are red."

"My eyes are always red." Kagami frowned. The tanned male rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean like that, Bakagami." Aomine said sharply, before his tone softened, "So, Tetsu has a girlfriend then? Fuck. I am surprised someone other than you would notice him."

"Yeah..." Kagami said slowly, trying his hardest not to think about it again.

"Ugh, c'mon then."

Aomine walked over to Kagami and stroked his strong arm lightly before taking him completely in his, pressing his head against his chest and stroking his hair gently.

"What are you doing..."

"What do you think?" Aomine muttered, and Kagami could almost feel the exasperation in his voice, "it is okay to cry, if you need to." He then whispered lightly against his ear.

Kagami thought that all of his tears were over. But with Aomine's words the sensation he hated came over him again, and he shook slightly against the other male's chest. Aomine did not speak a word as Kagami cried against him, he simply held him through it providing a much needed warmth while kissing and stroking his head absent mindedly.

When they eventually pulled apart the awkwardness was obvious in the air, neither of them meeting the other's eyes.

"Thanks." Kagami eventually spoke, eyes fixated on the floor, "But I thought-"

"I won't do it again." Aomine interrupted him quickly, "This is a one time only deal, you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"You owe me food as payment."

"I don't feel like cooking." Kagami sighed, rubbing his hair.

"Maji Burger? You like that, right?" Aomine shrugged, "But you're paying for us both."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go then."

Kagami quickly grabbed his things, as Aomine waited for him. It was only then, when he was back alone in his room gathering his wallet and phone, that he felt his heart beating faster. He could smell Aomine's strong scent on his skin, and couldn't stop thinking about how safe he felt wrapped in his arms, how soft his lips were against him. Touou's ace had a good side too, coming over just to make him feel better despite saying he never would. Cursing lowly, Kagami pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He would not, could not, be breaking another one of Aomine's rules. Especially not the one about 'love'.

They walked hand in hand to Maji Burger. Kagami was not sure which of them initiated that, but it was a first for them. Aomine was usually surprisingly affectionate, but not in public. In actual fact, Kagami did not think they had even been out together in public yet, and he could not help but feel a weird sensation in his chest thinking that this was the first time they had gone out as a couple. Not that they were a couple, of course.

Aomine found a table for them to sit at as Kagami ordered their food, making sure it was a suitable amount as they were both big eaters, and carried it over to their table. Aomine muttered a 'thanks' as he began to eat. They chatted lightly as they ate, the red-head unable to suppress a small smile. Spending time with him like this was okay. Kagami tentatively stretched his clean hand across the table, and without hesitation Aomine met it with his own, giving it a hard squeeze. His smile widened automatically, and the other male let out a 'tch' but flashed him a quick smile too, before his usual frown returned as though it was almost never there. But Aomine's eyes were still gentle.

"Kagami, I-"

"Aominecchi? Kagamicchi? Is that you?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone who has enjoyed it so far! :)  
> Sunday will probably be my usual update time from now, so please look forward to the rest!


	3. Chapter Three

Everything seemed to stop around them. Aomine's hand was pulled back away from Kagami's faster than it he could blink as the red-head looked up to be met with the full presence of Kise Ryouta. The blonde was staring at them both with his chestnut eyes slightly narrowed in contrast to the playful smile on his lips.

"Aominecchi." Kise started, the man in question avoiding his gaze, "you move on quickly, right?"

"Kise, it is not what you think." Kagami said hurriedly, as the model quirked one of his perfect eyebrows upwards, "We aren't-"

"Yeah I do move on quickly, what about it?" Aomine interrupted, grabbing Kagami's hand again almost forcefully and holding it tight. He did not have time to react or question the tanned male's motives as Kise let out a low chuckle.

"Eh~ mind if I join you?"

Kagami could see Aomine visibly tense as Kise plopped himself down besides Kagami, his eyes almost piercing into his ex-boyfriend as he stared intensely at him from the other side of the table.

"I'm gonna get another drink." Aomine muttered after a few moments of enduring the stare in an awkward silence, standing up from the table so quickly that he knocked it slightly causing it to shake. Kise seemed to wait until he was out of ear shot before shuffling closer to Kagami, grin still in place.

"I'm surprised, I wouldn't picture Aominecchi with Kagamicchi." He said in a light hearted tone, "You are too different to his type. What did you do to win him over?"

"Uh, I didn't really..." Kagami stuttered, unsure what to say and beginning to feel even more uncomfortable than he did before.

"Well, it doesn't matter either way." Kise said, his smile taking on a different hue, "I will win in the end regardless."

"Hah?"

Kise simply laughed lowly as Aomine silently returned to his seat, focusing his full attention to the new drink in his hands.

"I better get going, I need to catch the train back to Kanagawa." Kise said standing up and flashing another one of his model smiles, "I will see you around, Ao-mi-ne-cchi."

The blonde placed his hand lightly on Aomine's shoulder, giving it a small brush as he left the fast food restaurant, a small pang of something pricking in Kagami's chest as he did it.

"Kagami, I'm sorry." Aomine muttered after a while, the atmosphere turned tense between them.

"No need." Kagami simply shrugged, "What were you gonna say before?"

Aomine swallowed, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

* * *

 

After that meeting with Kise nothing much appeared to change between them, although if he had to say Kagami thought Aomine was almost becoming _clingy._ Every day they spoke through text, mostly just about basketball or exchanging insults, but it was still a constant communication between them, and every weekend Kagami found Touou's tanned ace at his apartment door. He knew that reuniting with Kise must have sparked something within him, perhaps intensifying the loneliness he felt without him and Kagami was just a replacement for that. But despite this, and despite his initial reluctance to enter into this odd relationship agreement, Kagami could not bring himself to dislike it. Or to dislike Aomine and his affection. He was starting to have a special place in his daily thoughts, alongside the place of Kuroko, and Kagami knew that when this emotionless relationship agreement came to an end something major would be missing from his life. If he was thinking like that, Kagami realised, he could no longer call this an emotionless relationship on his side.

"Oi. Take a picture with me." Aomine half demanded one lazy Sunday afternoon, dangling his phone in front of Kagami's face. The red-head tutted, pushing the phone aside.

"No thanks. I've had enough of your shitty photos."

Recently Aomine had fell into the annoying habit of wanting to take photos together every time they went out or even just stayed in Kagami's apartment. It seemed like something that he perhaps might have done with Kise, the bubbly blonde always flashing his camera around, but Kagami did not care for it.

"C'mon Bakagami, just _one._ " Aomine grunted, putting his arm around his shoulder and pressing his lips gently to Kagami's cheek, snapping a photo.

"You look kinda cute in this one." Aomine smiled as he removed his arm from around Kagami and peered at his phone screen.

_Cute._ Kagami did not know what to say. Aomine had never really complimented him or said anything close to sweet before, and he could feel the colour in his cheeks rising.

"I thought you said no sappy words." Kagami said trying to hide his embarrassment, elbowing him roughly.

"Ow! Idiot." Aomine groaned, still fiddling with his phone, "That barely counts as sappy, it's the truth. Besides, I've already broken more than one rule."

Kagami swallowed. What did that mean? Rather than to ask as he knew Aomine was always as cryptic as fuck he cuddled up to the side of him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"What are you doing with all of those photos, anyway?" He asked, trying to steal a glance at what Aomine was doing on his phone.

"Nothing." Aomine snapped, quickly turning off the screen on his phone and tossing it aside.

Kagami frowned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Aomine must have noticed because he sighed, pulling Kagami onto his lap effortlessly despite his size and kissing his lips gently resting his arms just below his waist.

"Stop thinking, just enjoy yourself baby."

As Aomine leaned in for another kiss a loud vibration echoed from across the floor. Kagami rolled his eyes as the other male pushed him off his lap to pick up his phone, a small smile spreading to his face as he read his message.

"Who is it from?" Kagami asked, trying not to seem prying but he could not help himself as a pang of jealously hit him, especially as Aomine seemed so happy.

"It is just from Ryou." he shrugged, turning his phone around so he could see. "Wants to know what I want in my bento tomorrow."

Kagami let out a small sigh, feeling relieved for an unknown reason. It wasn't from Kise. Not that there was much he could have done if it w _as._

"I will make you a bento." Kagami said before he could stop himself, walking over to the kitchen, "any requests?"

"You never offer to make me food." Aomine said with his eyebrow raised, "What has brought this on?" He suddenly grinned widely, slapping the red-head on the shoulder, "Don't tell me, you're jealous of Ryou!"

"'Course not, asshole." He grunted in reply, feeling his face begin to flush again, "I just thought I might as well as you are here. Don't complain or I will change my mind."

"Oh, I am not complaining." Aomine said, his grin still in place, "But you a _re_ jealous. Don't tell me you are stating to fall for me."

From the teasing tone in Aomine's voice Kagami could tell that he was joking but his body almost froze.

"I-I could say the same for you!" He stuttered, trying to match the other's light tone, "If Kuroko came over now and kissed me in front of you, don't tell me you wouldn't be jealous."

"That's never gonna happen unless you grow a pair of tits and a vagina." Aomine snorted, "But who knows. I _do_ like you." He said with a smile, as he placed a small kiss to the back of Kagami's neck.

This time Kagami _did_ freeze. _'I do like you.'_ Was that a confession? Maybe he was overthinking things, as Aomine had already gone back to the sofa, putting his feet up and fiddling with his phone. But Kagami could not stop the wide grin that spread on his face as he began to cook the rice for the bento.

 

* * *

 

"Shit. I have fallen for Ahomine." Kagami blurted his thought out loud as it came into his mind. That was the only reason for the feelings he had been having towards the other, the longing that he felt when he wasn't around. Before when Kuroko talked about his girlfriend he felt an ache in his chest, but now he could smile and genuinely congratulate his friend. This must be what moving on felt like.

"Um, Kagami-kun. What are you talking about?"

Kagami looked to the side of him to see Kuroko staring at him with wide, blue eyes, his chopsticks poised below his mouth frozen in midair. Crap. He forgot that he was eating lunch with his best friend in the school courtyard, the silence that was between them tricking him into thinking he was alone.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing."

"Are you dating Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked frankly, and Kagami rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to get out of this now.

"Not...really?"

"That seems unsure. Please explain."

With a deep sigh, Kagami explained to Kuroko his whole arrangement with Aomine, deciding that honesty was always the best policy with his team mate. He listened without saying a word before frowning after he was finished.

"So you have ended up having feelings for Aomine-kun, but you don't think that he will return them. Do I have that correct?"

"Yeah." Kagami said, running his fingers through his hair, "I got myself into a shitty situation, right?"

"Tell Aomine-kun how you feel. From what you said it seems like he might like you too." Kuroko smiled gently.

"What if he doesn't? I would have ruined everything."

"Did you ruin everything when you confessed to me?"

"Please don't bring that up..." Kagami said cringing, looking away from Kuroko who only laughed.

"I know Aomine-kun. Despite his appearances he isn't so cruel."

"Yeah...but..."

"I never knew that Kagami-kun was so delicate."

"I'm not delicate!" Kagami yelled, "Fine! I will confess to him this weekend. And if it all goes wrong, I am blaming _you._ "

"Accepted."

That weekend the stress level was rising so high in Kagami that he could barely sit still. He was pacing his apartment, checking his phone every few minutes, going over his confession in his head. He had not received a text from Aomine in the past couple of days, nor did he receive a message to say that he was coming over that day. But Touou's ace visited Kagami's apartment every Saturday whether he announced before hand or not, so when he heard the bell of his apartment ring there was no surprise. Clearing his throat and trying to keep his natural composure Kagami walked to the front door, opening it slowly.

"Hello Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko? What the hell are you doing here?" Kagami almost raised his voice, staring at the smaller male who carried a grim expression on his usually indifferent face.

"I came to check how you are feeling. I was worried about you."

"Ha? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh. So you do not know?" Kuroko said slowly, his expression turning to sympathetic.

"Don't know _what_?"

"Right now, Aomine-kun is out with Kise-kun."

Kagami felt like the walls of his apartment were falling down around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I am so grateful! :D  
> I surprised myself by actually finishing this on time after a stressful week!  
> So I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I have just started Tumblr. Not much happening on it right now, but feel free to use it to ask any questions or to request any kuroko or free! fics. I am happy to write almost all pairings/situations!
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/
> 
> :)


	4. Chapter 4

 "Is this some sort of sick joke, Kuroko?" Kagami asked shakily, "because if it is..."

He trailed off as he looked at his friend's face. It wasn't the expression of someone who was joking, nor did Kuroko have the personality to do that in the first place.

"How did you know? Did you see them together?"

"No." Kuroko said slowly, "Shall we sit down? I will explain then."

The pair moved the sofa, the air thick between them. Ingredients for a meal which Kagami was going to prepare for Aomine before his confession were still sitting abandoned on the kitchen counter.

"I said before that Aomine-kun was not cruel," Kuroko said in a small voice, "I didn't think he would have either the heart or brains to be. But I am afraid that I might have been wrong. I am sorry Kagami-kun, but I think that he might have been using you."

Kagami shook his head, a relieved smile slipping onto his face.

"Yeah, I know. It was mutual so that we could get over-"

"No not like that." Kuroko sighed, "Using you from the start to get back into a relationship with Kise-kun."A sick feeling built up in Kagami's chest with his friend's words, nausea overcoming him. He could not open his mouth to speak. Kuroko seemed to notice this, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know why Kise-kun split up with Aomine-kun?"

Kagami shook his head.

"He got bored of him."

"Bored?"

"Yes." Kuroko said, "Kise-kun gets tired of things easily, and it seems that is the same for relationships too. It seems as though being with Aomine-kun was no longer interesting for him, so he broke up with him."

"Are you _serious_?" Kagami asked, suddenly finding his voice again, "What a dick."

"But Kise-kun is also the jealous type. Because of your relationship with Aomine-kun, and the constant stream of photos on his blog showing how much fun you were having together stirred that jealously within him. It made it more interesting again, a challenge. So he stole Aomine-kun back." Kuroko paused, "I think Aomine-kun was always aiming for that."

"Hang on, stop stop." Kagami said waving his hands in front of himself, his brain suddenly inundated with information, "That bastard has a blog?"

"You didn't know?" Kuroko blinked, reaching for his phone, "You feature quite prominently on it, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko fiddled with his phone for a minute before passing it over to Kagami, whose eyes widened immediately. The many photos that Aomine had been taking of the pair of them were all published on this blog that the red-head didn't even know existed. His not quite relationship played out on these pages for all to see. But what surprised him the most was that in all of these photos he looked so _happy._ His eyes were sparking in a way he did not know they could, and even in the shots where he seemed annoyed his happiness still shone through. Just for being by Aomine's side. Kagami could almost swear that Aomine looked the same way too, that he could see unspoken feelings in his expressions. Continuing to scroll down the screen, he came to a photo that almost made him gasp for breath.

The photo was posted only two hours ago, and seemed to have been taken near the crossing in Shibuya. It was of Aomine and Kise. Aomine had his arms wrapped tight around the blonde's shoulder as he kissed his cheek, Kise's eyes smiling through his long lashes. The caption underneath the picture stating _'Date with this adorable idiot.'_

Kagami stared at the photo for what seemed like hours, unable to take his eyes away from it no matter how much he wanted to, his mind analysing every detail of it. Eventually he passed the phone back to Kuroko's waiting hand.

"He is a bastard anyway." He said, voice wavering slightly, "just a bastard."

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko said slowly, for once the smaller boy seemingly lost for words, "I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you apologising, Kuroko?" Kagami asked, looking down so that he couldn't see his face,"It's nothing to do with you."

"I know. But I am just surprised Aomine-kun would be cheating so blatantly."

"He isn't cheating." Kagami tried to laugh but it instead came out as a choke, "It is perfectly allowed in our agreement. It is allowed. Fuck, I'm so stupid! So stupid to think we would be anything more, to agree to anything that asshole suggested in the first place. As if feelings wouldn't be involved when he is so damn _perfect_ , fuck it!"

Kagami did not realise that he was crying until Kuroko handed him a tissue. He took it with a mumbled 'thanks' quickly drying his eyes.

"Would you like me to stay, Kagami-kun? We can watch NBA games if you like."

"Yeah...thanks."

* * *

 

In the following fortnight Kagami did not receive a single message from Aomine. And he could not take it. Kagami was so used to having a constant connection to the other male that now each day seemed empty. Kuroko tried his best to fill that gap for him, as much as a best friend could, but a lot of his time was occupied with his girlfriend and Kagami did not want to take that away from him. So most of his evenings after practice was spent staring at his phone, both hoping for and dreading a text arriving, and wondering whether he should break the silence first. It was obvious by now that Aomine would know that he was aware of his relationship with Kise. So why would he message him? He didn't need to. Kagami was better off forgetting about anything they had together, he decided. Which was easier said than done. Especially as every night before he went to sleep Kagami saw Aomine together with Kise in his mind.

When Kagami's phone vibrated one Friday evening, nearly three weeks after he saw that photo, he thought nothing of it. Until he saw who it was from. _Aomine._ Kagami had to read that word several times before his head could accept it, his eyes automatically beginning to well up with tears. Restraining the part of him which said he should not read it, he opened the message as fast he could with his large fingers fumbling over the screen. The message was simple, yet it made his chest constrict tightly.

_'We need to talk.'_

That was all. After three weeks of nothing. Kagami did not know what he was expecting after he saw the message was from Aomine, an apology maybe. But, Aomine was right. They _did_ need to talk. Hell, they did. Yet despite this, Kagami did not want to. The last thing he wanted to do was to see his face as he talked about how he was in a relationship with Kise. So he did the immature thing and ignored the message, turning off his phone as he tried to force himself to sleep.

The next day Kagami was awakened to a loud pounding on his front door which he could hear from the bedroom. Groaning he ran a hand through his red hair to try and smooth it down as he headed towards the cause of his annoyance, until a voice made him pause in his movements just in front of the door.

"Kagami, I know you are in there! For fucks sake, just let me in."

Aomine. Was at his door. _Why?_ Kagami backed away from the door as though it was poison, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Fuck off Aomine." He eventually called after it seemed that he was not going to give up soon, "I'm not going to open my door to you again."

"Kagami, please. I need to talk to you." Aomine's voice came from behind the door, almost sounding as though he was pleading, "I need to see you."

"Go back to Kise."

"Kagami-"

"It's what you wanted, right?" Kagami spat, "Go back to him. I'm not doing this."

"Fine. If you won't open the door, I will just talk to you like this."

"For gods sake, don't do that. I don't want all of the neighbours to hear dammit!"

"Then open the fucking door."

Aomine had Kagami backed into a corner. The red-head almost punched the door in frustration as he realised how unavoidable this situation had become. He couldn't avoid him forever. With a deep sigh Kagami opened his door slowly. Aomine was standing there, his face red and flustered. His expression turned to one of relief as he saw Kagami, quickly walking into his apartment before he could change his mind and sitting straight onto his sofa.

"It's been three weeks Aomine." Kagami said dryly as he followed him to the sofa, "Three weeks without anything. You can't just waltz in and sit down like you own the place."

"I know." Aomine admitted, his face turning momentarily apologetic, "I should have contacted you sooner."

"Damn right you should have."

"But I want to be in a relationship with you again Kagami. A proper one this time."

"...What?"

Kagami stared at Aomine with wide eyes, the other male staring back as though he had not said anything out of the ordinary. Kagami was struggling to process his words in his brain. Suddenly, he saw red.

"What the _fuck_ are you saying, you bastard!" Kagami yelled, his hand clenched in a fist, "You run off with Kise without saying a single word, then come over weeks later and say _this_ without even an apology _?_ What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Why do I need to apologise?" Aomine said with a shrug, which just further fuelled his anger, "I technically did nothing wrong. We agreed it would be okay."

"Just get out."

"Ka-"

"Get out!" Kagami almost screamed, his emotions completely taking over as he punched the wall hard, cursing loudly at the pain that shot through his hand.

"For gods sake Kagami, calm down!" Aomine said, quickly leaping from his seat and heading for the freezer, "I'll get some ice."

"Don't bother pretending to care." Kagami muttered, trying to shake his fist of the pain as his mind began to clear of his initial anger, "Let me guess. Kise dumped you again, so you have come back to me as I'm second best. Not going to play along with your game this time. Find another sucker."

"No." Aomine sighed, putting a bag of ice against the red-head's fist despite his protests, "I left Kise."

"You what?"

"I left Kise. I wanted you."

"Liar." Kagami said accusingly, "You were aiming for Kise all along."

"Yeah, I was." Aomine said, and Kagami felt another stab in his chest at hearing the admittance from his mouth, "But along the way I fell for you."

Kagami could not believe what he was hearing. With each word that Aomine said his mind became more confused, and he was unable to decide how to feel or what to do.

"Then why...did you go back to Kise?" He eventually asked, and Aomine laughed.

"I thought that was what I wanted."

"Wasn't it? You seemed pretty damn happy in those photographs."

"I soon realised that Kise could not compare to how I felt when I was with you." Aomine said in a soft tone which Kagami had not heard from him before, "Could not compare to the feel of you, arguing with you, playing ball with you. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kagami said without thinking, and inwardly cursing when the words came out, "But no. I can't do this. As if I could trust you now, and I am beyond pissed off with you."

"I know you are." Aomine said sincerely, "But I won't hurt you again."

"I can't believe that." Kagami shook his head, "Sooner or later you will remember that blonde again, I am _nothing_ like him, okay? Everything about us is completely different, I can't be him."

"Isn't anything going through your _thick skull_ , Bakagami?" Aomine sighed, removing the ice from Kagami's wrist and tossing it aside, "I don't want Kise, I want you."

"Prove it."

Kagami did not know what he expected when he challenged Aomine with those words. He did not know how the tanned male could possibly prove it, and he still did not know what to believe. He wanted to trust Aomine's words, wanted to jump into his arms just to be close to him again. But there was a barrier in his mind stopping him from doing so. Kagami watched as Aomine removed his phone from his pocket and deleted Kise's number in front of him, as well as erasing all of the photos of the blonde in the gallery.

"Is that a start?"

Kagami barely nodded before he felt Aomine's rough hands on the side of his cheeks. They caressed them slightly, navy eyes staring into his with an emotion that he could not place, before Aomine's lips moved lightly onto his. The kiss was tentative at first, as though the other male was simply testing Kagami's reaction. But when he realised he was not going to push him away he deepened it slightly, stopping his caress on his cheeks and taking both of the red-head's hands in his own. It was not long before Kagami was kissing back, letting go of Aomine's hands to wrap his arms around his neck, sucking lightly on the tongue that had found it's way into his mouth with a low moan.

They eventually pulled apart, their face still only millimetres apart from each other as neither of them could suppress their smiles.

"I want you, Kagami." Aomine said with his lazy smile, trailing his hand over his arms gently, "I only want you."

Kagami finally nodded, his own smile wide on his face.

"I only want you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> So, I technically finished this Monday morning, instead of Sunday night, and I need to get up for work in 5 hours. Oops!  
> I hope despite that it was a good ending for you!
> 
> I won't be publishing anything this week as I am giving myself some time to prepare my next bit of writing, but I aim to get something up on the 7th, with a planned short sequel in the works!
> 
> If you want, feel free to stop by my tumblr. I post random drabbles/short stories just before I go to bed most nights of whatever pops into my mind, so feel free to request anything!
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again! :)


End file.
